Patent Literature 1 discloses a vacuum insulated glass plate (glass panel unit). In this vacuum insulated glass plate, an evacuated space (vacuum space) is formed between a first plate of glass and a second plate of glass, and multiple spacers are positioned inside the evacuated space.
Additionally, Patent Literature 1 discloses that wire-reinforced glass which is excellent in fireproof properties can be used as the first plate of glass and/or the second plate of glass.